


First meeting

by Lestrade_DI



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestrade_DI/pseuds/Lestrade_DI
Summary: Dan is on his way to meet Phil for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darksoulrocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksoulrocker/gifts).



> My friend and I were talking about this so I decided to write a quick ficlet of it!

Dan can feel his stomach turning. He can’t listen to the end of a single song on his phone, constantly skipping. There’s an unopened muffin in front of him that he bought a couple minutes ago but he’s feeling to nervous to eat. Eventually he takes out his earphones and he takes a deep breath, hoping it would calm him down a bit.

He still can’t believe he’s on his way to London. That he’s going to meet Phil.

They met online about a year ago. Well Dan knew him longer since he’s been watching (stalking) his videos. He’s been a big fan of Phil and he always reacted on his video’s. Eventually Phil started to answer to his comments. Not much later they exchanged Skype names and before Dan knew it they were talking every day. Dan had told Phil he also wanted to make youtube video’s but he never really got the nerve to post something online. Phil had encouraged him and he made a video not much later.

He always had a bit of a crush on Phil but he always shove it off as a ‘celebrity crush’. Just someone you really look up to but would never date. There was also the fact that Dan was still 17 at that time and Phil 21. But Phil just asked it one day, leaving Dan starring at his screen all surprised.

Phil was blushing when he had asked Dan if he wanted to try and be more then just friends. When Dan reacted with a confused ‘What?’ Phil just asked if he wanted to date. Without saying a word Dan had just nodded and then hid his face since he could feel it getting really warm.

And now, almost a year later, he’s in an airplane on his way to London to meet Phil.

When the pilot tells them they’re preparing for the landing Dan smiles to himself. This will be the best day of his life. He can just feel it.

#### ~~~~~

Phil looks around the big hall nervously. The room’s filled with people who are here to pick up someone. They all seem so calm like they did this all the time. Phil is far from calm. He keeps switching his phone from one hand to another and looks at it every two minutes.

He looks over to the board above the door and he sees the plane has now landed. The nerves calm down a bit knowing that Dan has landed safely. The first people start to come through the door and phil bites his bottom lip, keeping his eyes fixed on the door. For a couple of minutes no one came through the door but then a familiar face appears. Dan walks through the door and looks around the room till his eyes stop at phil.

Phil smiles and takes a couple of steps forward but then Dan suddenly drops his bag and runs up to him. Phil almost falls back by the amount of power the younger boy hugs him. Phil giggles as Dan hides his face in his chest and he hugs him back.

They stand there for a couple of minutes. Neither of them said anything. They just hold each other as if they would lose each other forever if they let go. A woman was kind enough to put Dan’s bag next to them and Phil had smiled at her.

After another five minutes Phil pets Dan’s hair. “Could you let me go?” He almost whispers and the younger boy shakes his head, holding onto Phil even more. Phil giggles and whispers “But I can’t kiss you like this.” And with that Dan slowly pulls away and looks at Phil. Phil, who still has a big smile on his face, leans down and kisses him. It seems to be going on for hours but neither of them would brake away. When they did Dan hugs him again and Phil laughs.

“We have a cab to catch you know.” He says and Dan pulls away, taking Phil’s hand. He grabs his bag and they both make their way outside, not letting go of each others hand.


End file.
